Hayley Winchester
by infinitefandoms
Summary: Sam and Dean pull up to their motel after solving a case and bump into a fourteen year old girl (hunter) and they later find out she's their sister Hayley Winchester.


Author's note- I hope someone takes time to read this sisfic I worked really hard on it and hope you enjoy it .

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural. Only Hayley Winchester

Sam and Dean pull up to the Blue Swallow Motel in the impala after finishing a case.

"Dude, that spirit was not ready to let go ". Joked Sam.

"I know right, spirits should figure out once you're dead you're dead there's no coming back". Exclaimed Dean.

"Are we gonna stay here for a few more nights or are we gonna get up and go tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Stay a few more nights". Dean answered. "See if any more cases show around here"

In the morning Sam went to go get some coffee for when dean woke up, but on his way back he walk into a girl couldn't be older than 12 she had mid-length curly brown hair, hazelnut eyes with a hint of gold she was at least was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a grey vest covered with a plaid t-shirt, converses and a familiar bracelet.

"I am so sorry ". Apologized Sam, as he helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks". I said "I am so sorry too, I weren't looking where I was going ". I apologized.

"It's okay ". Sam said calmly. "What's your name?"

"um, Anna Mercury".

"Anna Mercury?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, my parents were die hard Queen fans!"

And then they both went separate ways.

"Hey! What took you so damn long?" Dean asked angrily. "Where the hells my coffee!"

"Sorry". Sam said throwing his hands up "I was talking to a girl".

"Was she cute?" Dean said excitedly.

"She was fourteen, Dean" Sam said glaring at dean.

"Dude, have you really stooped that low now you're flirting with fourteen year olds ". Dean said sarcastically.

"I walked into her". Sam said "I think she was a hunter!"

"Dude, come on we know almost every hunter in the state". Dean stated "If there was a fourteen year old hunter out there, we'd know".

"Dean, she said her name was Anna Mercury!" Sam explained.

"Have to say, if she really is a hunter she has style". Dean remarked. "Where's she staying?"

"Here, room 65 "Sam said.

"Okay, when she leaves we'll sneak into here room have a look around". Dean informed.

 **At 5:45pm Anna leaves her motel room.**

"Okay, let's go". Dean commanded.

Sam picks the lock and opens the door for them, as they walk in they are greeted with a wall of information, and bag full of arsenal and most importantly a journal.

"Man, you were right she's a hunter". Dean remarked as he holds up a EMF meter.

"Hey Dean, come look at this". Sam requested.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I can't believe it". Sam said surprised. "It's an exact replica of dad's journal everything in here is the same".

"No it not". Dean said as he snatched the journal out of Sam's hand. "N-no it can't be there's only one". Dean stuttered.

"Unless dad had two and gave one to a friend ". Sam said thinking of better excuses.

All of a sudden the boy's hear the door swing open and I whose room it is come's running in.

"What are you doing in my room you creeps". I yelled.

Sam was trying to think of something to say when all of a sudden dean runs up to me and holds me against the wall by my throat!

"Who the hell are you, you son of a bitch". Dean yelled tightening his grip.

"Dean let her go!" Sam yelled.

"C-ant – breathe". I choked out in gasps of air.

The room went dark I had realized I had passed out due to lack of air cause of that son of a bitch . The next thing I know I wake up and I'm not in my motel room anymore I'm in some chamber tied up with devil traps and other ritual crap on the walls.

"You're awake, finally". Dean exclaimed. "You ready to tell us who you are now".

"I'm not telling you squat". I scoffed.

I squealed in pain as he kicks my chair and I fall on the ground.

"Dean, stop it she's only fourteen". Sam pleaded.

"She may be young but she's got something evil inside her and we need to find out who and what it is". Dean explained.

"I'm not a demon". I Cried, "I'm just a hunter for god sake".

"Then what's your real name ". Dean asked.

"I can't tell you that, Dean". I replied.

"Why not ". Dean questioned.

"I promised somebody I wouldn't tell you". I answered.

"WHO!" Yelled Dean.

"BOBBY, THAT'S WHO". I yelled and cried at the same time.

"Bobby, why would Bobby make you promise not to tell us your name". Dean asked sadly.

"Just read the journal, you'll find out one way or another". I said blankly, as if I had no will to live any more.

"Dean". Sam said with a shocked expression on his face. At that moment I knew they were going to find out who I was.

Dean walked over to Sam and read the page and looked up at me and said

"Your names Hayley Winchester!" Dean said looking confused. "So that makes her our-"

Sam cut him off and said "sister".

I just stare at the floor and refused to look at them, then Sam walked up to me and knelt down and asked

"Are you okay". As he wipes a tear off my face and unties me from the chair.

"No". I answered

"Why?" Asks Sam slightly confused.

I just look at him and say

"I just broke a promise from the only person that cared about me ever! How can I be okay?"

Dean and Sam just stare at each knowing that their life is going to change big time now they have a little sister to take care of.

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter the second chapter will be up soon I promise and the next chapter will be a funnier, action-packed and happier. It would also mean so much if you guys gave me a review.**


End file.
